role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
SilbonMask
SilbonMask, or as many refer to him: 'El Silbón, '''is a southern Veretan Monster Nocturne, known for his trademark silence, and occasional Spanish, who is used by StrongestPotato. Personality SilbonMask does not speak, for his mouth is almost entirely sewn shut, he instead communicates with his umbral silence and occasional Spanish and whistling, however, even with this lack of speech, he's capable of expressing his true self, that of a laid-back, lazy man, who'd rather sleep than continue with his obligations, nothing he enjoys more than using his abilities to screw around with his enemy, he often displays tendencies to take his job easily and instead of really following the rules, him going with his preferred means. He's somewhat of a smart-alec kind of guy, who knows how everything operates in his home at South America, and often serves as a guide to the Other Monsters when they head there to missions, so, despite being unable to really communicate, he is still a reliable source of information History Backstory Born in Argentina, to a human father and a Nocturne mother, SilbonMask always displayed being a troubled soul, he would usually wander off and connect with nature rather than helping with his family's business, SilbonMask was prone to snap in anger whenever someone mentioned him speaking too much, and when his father scolded him for it when he was a young adult, he finally snapped and killed him, not being able to cope with this, he decided to sew his mouth shut and leave his home, instead pursuing life in Venezuela. In Venezuela, he was poorly welcomed, everyone ran away from him and started referring to him as an emmisary of death, surprised he was seen like this, he decided he'd might as well make the most of it, and fashioned himself a sack made out of cowhide, and stuff the bovine's bones in it, making it look instead as if he was carrying someone else's bones. Time went on, and he eventually grew bored of Venezuela, he boarded a boat to the United Kingdom, where he'd meet the only people who really opened themselves to him, his best pal TiddalikMask, and the love of his life, BansheeMask. they were all heading with one common goal, pursue a new life Debut: Killing Time It's been years ever since he was living in the UK with his newfound family, when a mysterious man walked in, demanding their aid, him, having been sleeping for a while on a beat-up coffin near the kitchen, decided to stay asleep for another while, on a big, and wide coffin, until GlamisMask remembered he existed and carted his casket for SkullMask to see, he bursted open, and was surprisingly welcomed into an organisation referred to as "The Brotherhood of Nocturnes", thanks to SirenMask's ability to age him back to his prime, he was tasked with ending the battle NemeanMask had started, he obliged, seeing he had no easy escape from this obligation. Powers and Abilities * '''Sack O' Anchimayens: '''SilbonMask carries his cowhide sack on his back, which he can open to release several small, fiery creatures, Anchimayens serve as his servants and scouts, serving to track down and attack, they can turn into fireballs for combat, and he's capable of throwing them around like baseballs. * '''Insonorization: '''By whistling a certain pattern, he's capable of firing a sound-dispelling wave, which renders whoever hears it unable to speak, or make any sound at all. * '''Shadow Shroud: '''By whistling a certain pattern, he's capable of turning himself invisible, inaudible, and unable to project shadow, this camouflage technique is almost perfect, and the only dead ringer of his presence is his reflection on water. * '''Rain Control: '''By whistling another pattern, he's capable of bringing forth a batch of pitch-black clouds that cause a heavy storm, this battlefield allows him to increase even more his stealth abilities. * '''Claws: '''SilbonMask's nails are incredibly sharp, he uses this to grapple into trees, and deliver painful scratches. * 'Shadow Manifest: '''A technique common to all Brotherhood Members, in his case, he is capable of using it in tandem with his Shadow Shroud to optimize his camouflage and transportation abilities. * '''Silbido del Condenado: '''SilbonMask's final technique, by whistling yet another pattern, he is capable of causing whoever hears it's ears bleed, and suffer severe hallucinations, this is his final technique and the most dangerous one, the effects of the Silbido del Condenado vanish after an hour. * '''Light Energy Immunity: '''Being part-human, Light-based attacks don't particularly harm him, like other Nocturnes. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Sudden Light Changes: '''SilbonMask's eyes are used to the dank, nocturnal light of midnight, he is partially blinded by just walking into sunlight, despite being immune to Light Energy, he still has incredibly sensitive eyes, and can be temporarily blinded. * '''No Real Combat Abilities: '''All of his techniques revolve around using his Sack, removing sound from others, or camouflaging himself, therefore, he doesn't have any direct combat capabilities. Trivia * SilbonMask is based on the latin american myth known as El Silbón, famous on Colombia, Argentina, and Venezuela ** His insonorization ability is lifted from that of BIONICLE's Chirox. ** His personality, like other Veteran Monsters, stems from an icon of comedy, in his case, the Mexican comedy legend: Cantinflas, with him being unable to speak English properly, and being lazy, like Moreno's many characters *** Early on, Potato wanted him inspired on Fred Astaire, with him being acrobatic and playful at times, but Potato realized Silbon was more akin to Moreno, rather than Astaire. *** Another early inspiration was the icon of silent comedy Charles Chaplin, but this didn't stick well because of SilbonMask speaking Spanish and being far from fully silent. **** This is doubly funny due to Cantinflas and Chaplin being both social satirists and having similar topics in their movies, for example "The Great Dictator" and "Si Yo Fuera Diputado". As well as their usual typecasting as "The Everyman" for their movies. *** SilbonMask still has some aspects of Chaplin in him, such as his ability to improvise, like Charles Chaplin did in Modern Times, coincidentally speaking Italian, a Latin tongue, and a sister tongue to Spanish *** The fact SilbonMask barely speaks if not in Spanish comes from Cantinflas' appearance at "What's my Line?" * SilbonMask's relationship with BansheeMask also doubles with her being able to translate whenever he tries to communicate. * His subtitle alludes to El Aparecido (The Phantom), a chilean folk song about a man escaping from his detractors through the thick rain, this song doubles as SilbonMask's theme. ** Oddly enough, the song uses flute in a consistent way, which could be seen as SilbonMasks' whistling. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Criminals Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters (StrongestPotato)